Undercover
by ChampionPetra
Summary: Lyra is on a mission to free the Goldenrod Radio Tower from Team Rocket. When this proves to be easier said then done, she must struggle to escape with her life, and to seek help from the last person she expected. Contains a fair amount of sex, consensual and non.
1. Chapter 1

The hallway was silent as Lyra advanced. The darkness was engulfing, punctuated only by small overhead lights hung at regular intervals. Glancing left and right, she jogged through the Radio Tower, surveying the area for more of the seemingly endless Rocket Grunts. This was bad. She found a large potted plant to take cover behind as she opened her traveling bag. She currently carried with her four Pokemon. Three of which were currently unconscious. She rummaged around the bag, looking for some sort of revive that she may have missed. It was no good. She checked on the one remaining Pokemon she had, a Heracross. He was by far her strongest Pokemon, and dealt quite handily with the Rockets. However, Heracross had taken a toxic two battles back, and his condition seemed to worsen the more she continued. The way she saw it, she had two options. The first was to continue to sneak around and look for either an antidote or a revive to heal one of her Pokemon. The second was to try to find her way out, and possibly face more of the Grunts centered around the bottom of the Tower. None of them seemed like particularly good options, but she knew if she got caught and had no Pokemon to defend her, things could get bad fast. Looking through her pack, she tried to think of some way out of this. She used one of her dwindling potions to keep Heracross able to continue. Finally, she reached the bottom of her bag. She found a Team Rocket uniform. What was that doing in here? Then it hit her. She must of still had it from back when she got herself photographed with her Pokemon team dressed as Rocket Grunts. She smiled to herself. This may just be her way out! If she could change into the uniform, she should be able to easily leave the Radio Tower without drawing suspicion, and then swing by the PokeCenter a block over. Pulling out the uniform, she froze.

"What do you mean there _may _be an intruder?" a raspy voice asked. It was coming from around the corner in front of her. Lyra cowered. She had heard that voice before, back at the Slowpoke Well. It was one of the senior Rocket Executives.

"Sir, Patrol Squad B gave an alert signal only minutes ago. Squad C intercepted, but was unable to apprehend the culprit." She didn't recognize that voice. It must have been one of the Grunts.

"So then, what do you intend to do about it?" the voice asked. It sounded like knife running over a window. Lyra struggled to recall the executive's name, but was to panicked to remember. It sounded like the voices were drawing nearer.

"Sir, not to worry. We currently have the intruder's position locked down via video surveillance." Lyra's heart stopped. They had her positioned? She hadn't noticed any cameras around her. How long before wave after wave of Rockets stormed in on her? She clutched the rim of the potted plant tightly.

"Excellent," creaked the executive, "be warned though; he is an excellent battler. I wouldn't be shocked if he managed to …" the voices faded out, seemingly taking a turn down an adjacent hallway. Lyra didn't dare move. There was somebody else in the building, then. A boy. Ethan had come to her rescue! One thing was certain; she had to meet up with him. Ethan was her only chance to get out of here. She nearly left her hideout when she remembered the uniform. it wouldn't be any good if she was captured before reaching Ethan. Scanning around her, Lyra began to undress. She removed her hat first, gently resting it on her bag. Ethan was here. But he was in trouble. She unfasted the buttons on her overalls, dropping them to the floor as she stepped out of them. Next came her jacket, which she unceremoniously tossed to the ground. This left her in just her thin white panties and her black tank top. She could probably have left that on, but the Rocket Uniform did seem kind of skin tight, and she didn't want to feel uncomfortable. She lifted her shirt up, pulling it delicately over her head. She now stood only in her white bra and panties. She glanced down at her delicate body, studying her long legs and small breasts. It was crazy, she thought to herself. Here she was, in the middle of the Goldenrod Radio Tower which was filled with Team Rocket, and she was clad in only her underwear. But for some reason, it felt liberating. She was so vulnerable, so exposed, and it turned her on. She tossed her old clothes in her bag, not bothering to fold them up. She picked up the rocket uniform, looking for how to put it on.

"Need some help there, girlie?"

Lyra froze. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She raised her head and met the cold stare of the Rocket Grunt standing before her. His age was difficult to place; he was tall, his hair hidden beneath his dark cap. He stood a full head taller than her, and his muscles bulged frombeneath his dark suit. He smirked at her as he took a step forward. Lyra instinctively covered up, trying to shield her body from his eyes. A bright flash caught her eye as he released his Pokemon, a fearsome looking Arcanine. The fire dog stalked around to her right, as if to send the message that there was no escape.

"Well, look at that," the man cruelly joked, "you've gone and done all of the hard work for me."

Lyra couldn't speak. She took a cautious step backwards, only to hear the vicious snarl of the Rocket member's Arcanine.

"As far as I'm concerned, that's an open invitation." He grabbed her suddenly, pulling her towards him. She felt his rough hands bruise her bare shoulder. He pressed his body against hers as he moved his hands along her back. It dawned on her that he was trying to unclasp her bra. She tried to stop him, to push him away, but he was too strong. Her mouth wouldn't obey her urge to scream. She shoved at him, trying to get free. He snarled at her as he shoved her to the ground. She landed hard on her knees, and felt his hand close around her hair, forcing her to look up at him. Tears streamed down her face as she was forced to look at her captor.

"Now unzip me." he commanded. Lyra's eyes traveled downward to the large bulge in the front of his pants, inches away from her face. "With your teeth."

Lyra jerked away, horrified. Arcanine barked, his fangs bared at her. She had no choice. Leaning forward, Lyra inched her face towards his pants. She slowly pulled the front of his shirt up, exposing the black zipper to his trousers. She glanced up at him one last time, begging him not to make her do this. He simply stared. Trying to control her shaking, Lyra's teeth closed around the zipper. She could smell him, feel the heat emanating from him. She moved her head downward, the zipper moving with her. Finally she reached the bottom. As she let go of his pants, the man's package sprung free. Lyra simply stared, too defeated to struggle.

"Give it a lick," he ordered. "lightly. Just on the tip" Lyra wanted to run. She wanted to stand up and fight, to save herself this humiliation. But she also wanted to live. And something told her that this may be her only way. She extended her tongue, slowly moving her head closer and closer. it seemed to take hours. Finally, she rested her tongue on his head. She shut her eyes, trying to block it out. Salty. She didn't want to taste it, but she couldn't help it.

"Take it in," he gasped. Lyra quickly retracted her tongue and glanced up. He was looking at the ceiling. If she was going to run, now would be the time to do it.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he shouted. This was it. The point of no return. However, before Lyra could make a decision, the Grunt grabbed her hair and pulled. She cried out in pain, and simultaneously the Rocket Grunt thrust into her mouth. She tried to say something, but the width of his member took up her mouth. It felt so crowded. She tried to find a comfortable way to position her tongue, but no matter how she moved it around, she was always licking him. The Rocket groaned, as he thrust deeper into her mouth. Lyra couldn't breath. It was going down her throat. It triggered, her gag reflex. She tried to choke, but no oxygen was reaching her. things started to grow darker, until finally he pulled out. She gasped for air, her mouth wide open, as he entered again. The process repeated itself, her taking him into her mouth until she could no longer hold her breath, him relishing as she gasped for air. Finally, she began to breath through her nose. This was slightly more manageable. Of course, the Rocket Grunt was quick to notice her slight comfort, and decided to put a stop to it. Putting himself in her again, he grabbed both of her pigtails, holding them tight. Lyra had no time to pull back, as he suddenly yanked, bringing her face into contact with his body. She could feel him in her throat. She waited for him to release her as she took in in air through her nostrils, but he held her there. After what seemed like an eternity, he began to rock his hips, holding her head stationary as he fucked her throat. Tears streamed down her face as he increased his pace, slamming her face against him as he violated her mouth. She couldn't stop herself from making a loud gagging sound as he went. Just as it seemed like it would never end, her bucked especially hard, yanking her head against him as his shaft reached far back into his throat. He shuddered as he came, shooting his seed down her throat. He held her there for a minute after, ensuring he was completely drained before retracting with a loud _pop! _A trail of saliva rolled down Lyra's face as he released her. Wrapping her arms around herself, she curled on the ground, feeling the ice cold floor against her nearly naked body.

She was horrified. But alive. She began to pick up her clothes, avoiding eye contact with the Rocket Grunt.

"What are you doing?" he growled. She glanced up at him, his eyes looking over her body. She felt so exposed. He could see every curve, the outlines of her most intimate areas.

"We aren't done yet," he smiled. The full force of his words hit Lyra, and she scuttled away, back peddling on her hands and knees. She couldn't. Not with him. I was in vain however, as she backed straight into the steamy fur of the Arcanine. The Grunt grabbed her again, forcing her upright. He shoved her against the wall as she struggled against him. His hand roughly groped at her sex, messaging her through the thin material.

"No!" she screamed, "Stop!" He didn't listen. Against her own will, she could feel her face growing red. The man smiled as her panties grew faintly wet. She screamed again.

_Flash!_ There was a burst of light. Lyra glanced to her bag. Heracross had released himself from his Pokeball. He looked terrible. His normal blue color was now slightly purple from the poisen affect. He swayed on his feet as he assumed a fighting stance.

The man stopped as he turned to face Heracross. Lyra slumped to the floor, clutching her knees. "Arcanine, use fire fang!" the man commanded. Arcanine leapt at Heracross, fire spilling out of his mouth, fangs bared. Heracross clumsily blocked with his arms, crying out in pain as the super effective move hit.

"Now finish this! Use ember!" he shouted. Something in Lyra clicked, as she saw Arcanine prepare to launch it's attack.

"Heracross, use close combat!" she ordered, back in control of herself. Heracross steadied itself, reassured by the order, and leapt at the Arcanine. Blow after blow landed on the fire Pokemon, until Arcanine fell to the floor. The Grunt sneered, and retraced the unconsious Pokemon. He reached for another Pokeball on his belt, but he never got a chance. Heracross sprung at him, landing a powerful horn attack. The Rocket Grunt flew back, colliding with the wall. Heracross stood for a moment, taking in his handiwork, before falling to the ground. Lyra rushed to check on him. he was alright, but unconscious. Unable to battle any further. The Rocket Grunt didn't seem to be awake either. Retracting Heracross, she put his ball in her bag. Controlling her breathing, she picked up the Team Rocket uniform.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyra picked up the thin, sleek Rocket uniform. The main uniform consisted of one piece, a skintight dress with a bright red R on the front. Lyra slipped it on, pulling the tight neck over her head. The sleeves were long and went a little bit past her hands. She pulled a pair of white gloves as slipped them on, working her fingers into them properly. She reached down full pull down the length of her skirt, when she stopped. It was already full extended. Lyra groaned. The skirt was embarrassingly short. The rest of the uniform was tight, clinging to ever curve of her body. Her insignificant breasts popped where the uniform gripped her, the Rocket logo placed perfectly between them. She strapped the belt along her thin waist, seemingly diving her uniform into two parts. She bent down to pull on the tall white boots, noticing the chilling breeze as her backside was nearly completely exposed. The boots seemed to extend for miles, stretching well up her exposed thighs. Finally, Lyra donned the black cap typical of Rocket Grunts. Looking herself over, she blushed furiously. The uniform was squeezing her so tightly she worried she may have trouble breathing. The boots were laughably tall, looked as though they belonged to a stripper in the past, and were somewhat difficult to walk in. But by far the most humiliating part was the skirt. Clinging to her thighs, the sheer material extended about three inches past her belt, then stopped. Lyra's panties were narrowly covered, and any change in position was sure to reveal something private. Her face flushed, she took off, hoping to make it to a lower floor to find and warn Ethan so that the pair could escape. Her hands clutched at the sides of the skirt, trying desperately to pull them down just a bit to preserve some modesty. Was this what female Rocket Grunts had to go through daily? She didn't envy them. It must be miserable to endure day after day of this. She heard voiced coming from further down the hallway. Making a left, she spotted a staircase leading downward. Several men were clustered around it, no doubt guarding it in case either she or Ethan tried to come up. Tugging at her skirt and keeping her head down, Lyra quickly strode past the men, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Hold it right there." Lyra jolted, her eyes widening in panic. Had they seen through her disguise already? What would the do to her. She slowly turned to face the man who seemed to be in charge, the one who had stopped her.

"Is there a problem?" she whispered, trying her best not to shake. She could feel the other men undressing her with their eyes, leering at her, taking in her body.

"There sure as hell is," he grunted. Lyra's heart was in danger of beating right out of her uniform. She felt her palms begin to sweat. She gave him a puzzeled glance, not trusting herelf to speak.

"I've gone and dropped my Pokeball," he smiled, a cold smile that a wolf might give before it attacks you. He deliberately pulled out a red and white ball from his belt, and let if fall to the ground. "Be a sweetheart and pick it up for a commanding officer?"

Puzzled but relieved, Lyra bent down to pick it up. She heard the other grunts snicker as they received a full view up her skirt. Lyra grabbed the Pokeball. _Whack!_ The commanding Grunt smacked her right cheek. Shocked, Lyra dropped the Pokeball. She scrambled to grab it again as she felt the Grunt squeeze her bare cheek. Lyra moaned in spite of herself. She felt humiliated and degraded as she heard the other grunts snicker. But part of her loved it. She loved that they were watching her, that she was powerless to stop them from groping her. it was the same part of her that loved feeling so exposed earlier. She felt the commanding Grunt extend his middle finger, felt him trace the outline of her sex through her panties. She felt herself dampen uncontrollably. The Rocket noticed, and increased his pace, rubbing harder and faster. Lyra felt something building in her. She started panting louder, moaning when her pleasure spiked, She wanted the Rockets to notice. To know she was loving this. They laughed as she stayed there bent over, wiggling her behind a bit, watching her take it. She gasped, breathing three short breaths. Everything flashed white. When she regained her composure, the Rockets were chuckling evilly. The commander extended his middle finger, licking it clean of her. Her panties were completely soaked. She was redder than the Pokeball. She wordlessly stood up, pressing the ball into the man's hand. He smiled at her. She ducked her head and shuffled past them, walking somewhat awkwardly due to her dripping panties.


End file.
